


All Kinds of Everything

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Dana was shocked with what she was being told. It was the 1970 Eurovision Song Contest and she had just won. But they hadn't revealed the results to the public yet. And they wanted to take the victory away from her. They wanted to give the Spanish Eurovision entrant a fake victory.





	All Kinds of Everything

"What?" Dana said, not sure she fully understood what had just been said.  
"Yes, I know it is hard to take in," said the host of the event, Willy Dobbe, "The results are in. You have indeed won the contest but, we want to give Spain the victory. Julio Iglesias will be revealed as the winner."  
Dana was shocked with what she was being told. It was the 1970 Eurovision Song Contest and she had just won. But they hadn't revealed the results to the public yet. And they wanted to take the victory away from her. They wanted to give the Spanish Eurovision entrant a fake victory.  
"Well," Katja Ebstein explained, "He's been told that if he doesn't win he'll have let down the Franco regime... do you know what happened to the other Spanish Eurovision entrants who didn't win?"  
"No...?" Dana asked, puzzled. Eurovision was just a bit of fun, wasn't it? She had certainly never heard it spoken about this way before...  
"Well neither do we," Katja continued, "Because they were never heard from again."  
Silence fell over them for a few moments. Dana couldn't have imagined how seriously Eurovision was taken in Spain. Sure, if an Irish contestant got a poor result then they would be made fun of for a few days... but it was all forgotten within a week, and they certainly didn't have to fear for their lives.  
"While that is terrible... absolutely awful in fact..." Dana said at last, "It's their own fault... why would you choose to enter the competition if that could happen to you?"  
Katja sighed. It seemed that Dana didn't really understand the situation at all.  
"It's a dictatorship, Dana," Katja said, "No one chooses to do anything. They force people to do things that they don't want to do."  
"But but..." Dana began, but Julio Iglesias interrupted her.  
"Please," Julio said, "You don't understand how serious this is for me. Please."  
He was the Spanish Eurovision entrant, he was the one who would be receiving the victory, not her. Even though she was the one who earned it.  
"But..." Dana said, "Hmm... but what if there was another way?"  
"What other way?" Julio asked.


End file.
